untitled
by GryffinGal87
Summary: Harry finds new love at Hogwarts.


As Rebecca walked down the familliar corridor, she couldn't help but feeling like she was at home. Even though she loved her family very much, and loved being with them, she felt a sense of acceptance at Hogwarts. Being the only witch in her muggle family, it was hard to relate to her parents and siblings.  
  
'A whole new year,' she thought, 'new oppertunities. Only two more years at Hogwarts after this one. It seems like only yesterday I got the letter that changed my life.'  
  
Deep in thought, Rebecca wasn't paying attention to where she was going. Oblivious to what was going on in her surroundings she walked straight into the famous Harry Potter.  
  
"Oh, sorry, excuse me. I wasn't looking where I was going." she said without looking up.  
  
"Its fine." Harry said. He paused. "I haven't seen you around, what house are you in?"  
  
Startled by being accknoledged by Harry, she stuttered, "G-g-gryffindor."  
  
"Hmm, thats funny, I haven't seen you at all. Well, I got to get going, maybe I'll see you in the common room." Harry walked away.  
  
Flustered, Rebecca started walking to her next class. She felt a bit woozily, and her heart was racing. After all, she had had a crush on Harry ever since she had first seen him during the Sorting ceremony four years ago.  
  
***  
  
"Great, my first day back and I'm swamped with homework," Rebecca mumbled to herself. Struggling to carry her heavy bookbag, she made her way to the Gryffindor common room to start the homework she would put off if she didn't do immediatly.  
  
"Password?" The Fat Lady asked.  
  
"Codswallop" Rebecca replied. The portrait swung open and she entered into the common room. She saw her best friend Casey sitting in the corner already writing the essay they had to write for Transfiguration.  
  
"Hey Casey," Rebecca said sitting in an overstuffed armchair next to him. Casey grunted a relpy. "Concentrating hard on homework I guess?" Casey grunted again. "I'll take that as a yes. Might as well get started with mine."  
  
They sat in the common room for two more hours until one of them spoke.  
  
"Finished!" Casey declared triupphantly.  
  
"Seriously? I think I still have another foot to go on this essay. Oh well, I need a break anyway." Rebecca said. "So how was your first day back?"  
  
"Oh, the usual, I saw Cho in the hallway." Casey grinned. "I said hello to her, and she just smiled back."  
  
"Still in love with Cho Chang?" Rebecca asked teasingly.  
  
"Still in love with Harry Potter?" Casey shot back.  
  
"I actually spoke to him today Casey, imagine that! He said he'd see me in the common room or something. Ya know, I might just go strike up a conversation with him now. He's over there with Ron and Hermione of course." REbecca pointed over to the trio's usual corner. Before she could muster up the courage to go talk to Harry, her best friend Alexia came storming into the commmon room.  
  
"Whats wrong? Where were you? I was worried!" Rebecca asked.  
  
"One word. Filch." Alexia replied. "I was going to the library to research some for this stupid essay we have when I see Ms. Norris. I ignore her, I figure its best to not attract attention to yourself. Well suddenly Filch comes storming in and runs me off shouting about stupid kids being in the library after hours. So I run off, thinking he's just gone crazy again. I mean the mans a lunitic. So I'm just walking in the halls minding my own business when Peeves jumps in front of me, knocks over all of the Knight's suits, makes a whole load of racket, and dissapears. Of course, Filch is running to the scene. I try to blame it on Peeves but he doesn't believe me, so I end up in his office and I have detention tomorrow night at 8. How horrible on my first day back."  
  
"Thats terrible! Filch really needs one good kick in the--"  
  
"CASEY!!" Alexia and Rebecca shout in unison.  
  
"What? Don't you agree?" Casey asked.  
  
"Well... of course, but still." Rebecca replied.  
  
"I just hope my detention isn't horrible. I heard he once made some kids go into the Forbidden Forest! How horrible would that be?" Alexia said.  
  
"Don't worry, I'm sure everything will be okay." Rebecca assured Alexia.  
  
"Maybe Ron will have detention too. Then you could finally get up the guts to talk to him. You've only been trying for what- 2 years now?" Casey teased.  
  
"I haven't seen you striking up a conversation with Cho." Alexia said cooly.  
  
"Okay, whatever, calm down you two. I think we all need some rest. It is past midnight you know." Rebecca said.  
  
"Yeah, good point, goodnight Casey." Alexia said.  
  
They said their goodnights and Alexia and Rebecca headed off to the girls dorms while Casey headed off to the boys. ***  
  
Rebecca, Casey, and Alexia sat at their usual seats at the breakfast table. All of them still half asleep, the conversation wasn't getting very far.  
  
"What do we have first today? Charms?" Alexia asked sleepily.  
  
"I thought it was Transfiguration." Casey said groggily.  
  
"No, we had Transfiguration yesterday, I think its Potions." Rebecca said.  
  
"Hey Kara," Casey called. "What do we have first this morning?"  
  
"Charms." Kara said cheerfully. She was obviously a morning person.  
  
"Thanks." Casey said.  
  
Breakfast ended, and the 5th year Gryffindors headed up to Charms with Professor Flitwick. Alexia, Casey, Rebecca, and Kara all sat at the same table trying to make a potato grow bigger with an engorgement charm.  
  
"Engorgio!" They shouted relentlessly, but their efforts proved to be ill- fated.  
  
"This isn't working." Kara said grumpily.  
  
"Let me give it another shot, I think I'll have it this time." Casey said. With the flick of his wand, the potato started to grow. And grow... and grow! It wouldn't stop! Casey eyed Professor Flitwick frantically as he rushed over and stopped the potato from growing.  
  
"Oops," Casey said, "guess I gave the spell too much of a umph."  
  
"Oh thats quite alright Casey. You've been the only student to suceed with this spell so far. Five points to Gryffindor!" A look of tryumph flashed across Casey's face.  
  
"Look out Hermione Granger, we may have a genious on our hands," Whispered Alexia.  
  
"Aww... it was nothing" Casey humbly said.  
  
***  
  
All throughout lunch, Rebecca kept eyeing Harry secretly wishing he would talk to her. But of course she knew that would never happen. She didnt' think Harry would go for an unpopular girl like her. She still could dream.  
  
"Ya know what guys? I'm going to talk to him tonight. And Alexia, your coming with me and your going to talk to Ron. And well, Hermione can just stay out of it for all I care." Rebecca said suddenly.  
  
"Where did this sudden burst of confidence come from?" Alexia asked curiously.  
  
"I don't know, its just, I've liked him forever, and now I'm going to do something about it." Rebecca replied  
  
"Alright, I'll go talk to them with you. Maybe Ron will like me? You never know!" Alexia said.  
  
"You two are obsessed. I swear, everythings about Harry and Ron. You'll never give up will you?" Casey said while shaking his head.  
  
"You dont' know what its like not to be liked. Cho practically loves you." Alexia snapped.  
  
"A-are you serious? NO WAY! She doesn't like me! I mean could she? Would she?" Casey wondered.  
  
"Of course she does! You dont' see it?! Are you blind?" Rebecca asked.  
  
"Hmm, I've never really noticed. I just might go talk to her." Before Alexia or Rebecca could reply Casey was walking over to the Ravenclaw table.  
  
"Well, so much for him. Should we go talk to Harry and Ron now? Or wait till later? Or maybe tomorrow? Geez, this is confusing." Rebecca thought out loud.  
  
"I say we do it right now before we loose our courage."  
  
"Good plan." Before either of them could back out they were making their way over to Harry and Ron's usual spot at the table. They pulled up two chairs and struck up a conversation. Before they knew it they had made plans for all four of them to meet in the common room that night. Hermione didn't look very happy at the new plans.  
  
Rebecca and Alexia left the Great Hall feeling a sense of accomplishment.  
  
"And to think they want to meet us tonight!" Squealed Rebecca.  
  
Alexia and Rebecca met up with Casey on the way to Potions.  
  
"So how'd it go with Cho?" Alexia asked curiously.  
  
"I could barely get a word in! She was giggling throughout the whole conversation! I swear, giggling is the worst." Casey said.  
  
"Well it went VERY well with Harry and Ron if you care. We're meeting them in the Common Room tonight." Rebecca bragged.  
  
"What am I supposed to do then?!" Casey asked, alarmed.  
  
"Study, like you always do." Alexia replied.  
  
***  
  
All during the classes that led up to Alexia and Rebecca's meeting with Harry and Ron, the two girls couldn't concentrate on anything. During potions Rebecca and Alexia were daydreaming while Snape was lecturing. Unfourtunatly, he noticed this.  
  
"Miss Wood, what is it that you are so deeply absorbed in that you cannot even look up from your desk?" Snape snapped.  
  
"Umm.... er.... Sorry Professor." Alexia stumbled.  
  
"10 Points from Gryffindor. That'll teach you to day dream in my class." Snape said. Rebecca groaned.  
  
"Miss Smith, what was that?" Snape asked.  
  
"Oh nothing Professor, not a thing." Rebecca shot Snape a sly grin.  
  
"Do you want to make that 20 points from Gryffindor?" Snape asked with a smile.  
  
"Of course not Professor, we don't need your unfairness to ruin our chances of the House Cup this year. I'd like to keep it ten points a day from Gryffindor from you. Is that too hard of a challenge Snape?" Rebecca agrily snapped.  
  
"Twenty more points from Gryffindor Miss Smith. One more word out of you and you'll be serving detention along with Miss Woods tonight." As soon as they walked out of the door of Potions, they paniced.  
  
"Detention?! I forgot all about that! Stupid Peeves! Because of him I'm not going to be able to meet Ron tonight! I can't believe I forgot about my detention! Do you think Filch will let me serve it on another night?" Alexia said frantically.  
  
"Fat chance. Last time I asked Filch for a favor he gave me detention another night as well. You had better just go ahead and serve your detention and I'll explain to Harry and Ron whats up. They'll understand. From what I've heard they've had quite a few detentions in their day." Rebecca said.  
  
"Yeah, good idea." Alexia sighed.  
  
Walking to the Great Hall they caught up with Casey.  
  
"Whats the matter? You look like your cat just died?" Casey asked.  
  
"What?! Snickers died? Another thing to ruin my day...." Alexia grumbled.  
  
"No, no, I was kidding... just nevermind. Well whats wrong?" Casey asked. Rebecca quickly explained their delimma, for fear of Alexia breaking down again. They ate dinner slowly, hoping to stretch out the time before Alexias detention as much as possible, but by the time they were finishing their pumpkin pie, it was time for Alexia to go.  
  
***  
  
Rebecca and Casey walked up the many stairs from the Great Hall to the Gryffindor common room. To neither Rebecca or Casey's surprise, Neville Longbottom was sitting right beside the portriat of the Fat Lady.  
  
"Forgotten the password again Neville?" Asked Casey.  
  
"Of course." Neville said sheepishly.  
  
"Password?" The Fat Lady asked.  
  
"Codswallop." Rebecca replied. But surprisingly the portriat did not open. "Did you hear me? Codswallop." Rebecca said a little bit louder this time. "Oh no, you don't think they've changed the password without letting us know? Do you think?" Rebecca worried.  
  
"Maybe, oh I don't know. The password could be anything. I guess we'll just wait out here until somebody comes. How long do you usually have to wait Neville?" Casey asked.  
  
"Oh, it depends.Sometimes I'm stuck here for hours, sometimes a few minutes. It varies." Neville said.  
  
"Well, hopefully somebody will come soon. I don't want to be stuck out here for long." Rebecca said.  
  
"Oh, its not so bad. Except when Peeves comes by. He's made up a song about 'Forgetful Neville' I would recite you the words, but I've forgotten them. That probably doesn't surprise you very much does it?" Neville sat back down on the floor. Casey and Rebecca sat down beside him.  
  
Five minutes passed by and still no sign of any fellow Gryffindors. From a distance Rebecca heard footsteps.  
  
"Oh! I think I hear someone!" She said happily. Seconds later she could see Harry, Ron, and Hermione walking up to the portriat. Her heart skipped a beat. Harry, Ron, and Hermione walked up to the fat lady.  
  
"Forgotten the password, have you?" Hermione asked politely.  
  
"Umm.... er, yes, we have." Casey said.  
  
"Hello Rebecca" Harry said. Rebecca looked up at Harry and smiled.  
  
"Hi Harry," She said sheepishly.  
  
"Well, the password is Flobberworm." Hermione said and the portrait opened. The six of them all entered the common room.  
  
"Where's Alexia?" Ron whispered to Rebecca.  
  
"Oh, I'll explain in a second." she replied. Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Rebecca sat down in a corner of the Common Room. Casey eyed Rebecca and went off to his usual chair to finish up some homework, and of course, study.  
  
"So, where did you say Alexia went off to?" Ron asked.  
  
"Well, she got in a bit of trouble with Filch and got detention. It was Peeve's fault but he wouldn't believe her." Rebecca explained.  
  
"Thats rotten luck, Peeves is always ruining everything," Ron said.  
  
"Yeah... sure is," Harry said, looking a bit googly eyed at Rebecca. Hermione looked annoyed. 


End file.
